Zombies (Treyarch)
:For the enemy featured in the game mode, see Zombie. Zombies (also and originally known as Nazi Zombies) is a survival-type game mode. First appearing in Call of Duty: World at War, it became highly popular upon the game's release, and returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In some maps the player faces zombies of other nationalities, including American zombies on "Five", Imperial Japanese zombies on Shi No Numa, Soviet zombies on Ascension and Call of the Dead, and Asian zombies on Shangri-La. Zombies content is generally only considered canon in its own universe (i.e. the Zombies do not exist in the World at War campaign but do within the Zombie maps). Up to four players must survive endless waves of attacking Zombies, earning points from killing zombies and repairing defenses. These points may be used to purchase weapons and perks in the process, or to unlock new areas and activate other special objects. Zombies enter the player-accessible area of the map via strategic positions such as windows or holes in walls, which are initially barricaded but will be rapidly demolished by zombies. They can be repaired, however. There is no limit to the number of rounds; the game will end when all players have been incapacitated or killed by the zombies. Zombies become stronger and faster upon the completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. On occasion, zombies will drop power-ups such as Max Ammo or Insta-Kill upon their death, making the round easier. Altogether, Zombie Mode consists of ten maps; the first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh feature Nazi zombies (Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade) , while the third features Imperial Japanese zombies (Shi No Numa), the sixth features American civilian, military and scientist zombies ("Five"), the eighth features Russian scientist, cosmonaut and military zombies (Ascension), the ninth features Russian zombies, but this time they are sailors and divers (Call of the Dead), and the tenth map features Asian civilian zombies (Shangri-La). Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, and Shangri-La all have the same four playable characters. They are also heard in Call of the Dead. They also appear in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt in the Hardened and Prestige editions of Black Ops, while "Five" has characters who actually existed in real-life. Call of the Dead features real-life celebrities as the characters and one as an enemy. The zombies game mode is also known for carrying on the tradition of odd easter eggs within Call of Duty games. These easter eggs used to be found primarily in the single player campaign but are now usually found within the Zombie maps. Point System ::For more information, see Points (Zombies) ﻿There is a point system is the Zombie game mode. This system applies to Normal Zombies, Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies, Space Monkeys, the Pentagon Thief, and Monkey Zombies when going to pick up drops. *Non-lethal hit: 10 points. *Lethal torso hit: 60 points. *Lethal limb hit: 50 points. *Lethal neck hit: 70 points. *Lethal headshot: 100 points. *Lethal melee: 130 points. *Lethal grenade: 50 points. *Non-lethal grenade: 10 points. *Melee to a monkey before it hits the player or takes the drop: 500 points Maps Nacht der Untoten ]] '''Nacht der Untoten '''or "Night of the Undead" is the first map of the Nazi Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest, there are only three rooms in this map. The Zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others, as they do not reach through windows, they do not run as fast and they're the least smart in terms of AI. The zombies also look more human in this one and they just groan and moan. This is the only map not to include perks. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the zombie story arc. It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map Airfield, the building in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". However, it has nothing to do with that map story-wise. The version in Black Ops features every power up including the power up icon (instead of the text in the bottom), Cold War weapons in the Mystery Box and zombies that reach through the windows to hit the players, and a new musical easter egg called Undone. Verrückt '']] '''Verrückt' is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. It may be based off Asylum, as they share many traits. The zombies in it are much more dangerous because they can attack through windows, deal more damage and run faster. This is also the first map to include traps, perks, and Bouncing Betties, as well as the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. There are ten rooms in this map, which require 'points' to open. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany, and this is the only map to feature different factions. There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This map also introduces the PPSh-41, available from the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa ]] '''Shi No Numa' is the third map in the Nazi Zombies campaign, even though it includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. The max zombie running speed has been reduced from a full sprint back to the original "zombie run", possibly for difficulty reasons. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has three (Starting Room, Warning Room and Mystery Box Spawn). This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This map, along with Shangri-La, has perk machines spawn randomly. This is also the second map where the mystery box can move, with a new feature: a blue beam above the place which it has spawned. This is the first map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitches or cheating and the first to have zombies spawn next to them. The first map with a Zipline, other being Call of the Dead, and introduces Hellhounds. It is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. Shi No Numa also introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy up to 10 zombies at once, in a chain reaction. This map is also the only one with the Flogger, a manually activated 'trap'. Finally, this map introduces the Nazi Zombie back-story. This is the first map not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep, as this level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. Der Riese ]] '''Der Riese' is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode. It takes some features from the multiplayer map Nightfire. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It also introduces the Pack-A-Punch machine, which for 5000 points, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, higher fire rate etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. Der Riese is the third map where Perk-a-Cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. Der Riese is the second map to contain hellhounds, which spawn about every 5 rounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the Fly Trap. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level and award the players 200 points. It is the only map where Hellhounds spawn alongside Zombies. This occurs after the third Hellhound round sometime after round 16. Kino der Toten Kino der Toten is the fifth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has almost all the features from Der Riese including the Bowie Knife, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Monkey Bomb, although the Wunderwaffe DG-2 does not return. Instead, it introduces a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. It is the first map to have purchasable modern weapons, as well as the first map to have the new 'Gas Zombies'. It is the third map to require the electricity to be turned on. After the Mystery Box has been used multiple times, a teddy bear will appear, and the box will teleport to a different room. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is an arcade based Zombies game in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player can unlock this by breaking free from the chair and typing in "DOA" or "3ARC UNLOCK" in the computer. "3ARC UNLOCK" will also unlock all Campaign levels for Mission Select and "Five" if not beaten. By doing this, the player will also unlock the "Insert Coin" achievement for 5G and can access Dead Ops Arcade from the Zombies menu. "Five" "Five" is the sixth map in the Nazi Zombie game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has all the features from Kino Der Toten. A new wonder weapon, the Winter's Howl has been released on this map, along with the revamped Verruckt. The playable characters in this map are President John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Robert McNamara, and Fidel Castro. New features in this map include the use of elevators, the DEFCON control system, American zombies, and the Pentagon Thief. The Thief substitutes the Hellhounds, which do not appear in the map. Also new to this map are the incomplete Electro-Shock defenses, which require one part each before being available for use. Unlike other maps featuring teleporters, this map has multiple teleporters and they can be used by zombies. It is the fourth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. Ascension Ascension was released on February 1st, 2011, as part of the First Strike map pack on Xbox 360. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. There are two new perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Double Tap Root Beer doesn't return. Space Monkeys have replaced the Pentagon Thief and Hellhounds. There is new power up introduced here, the Bottle, which grants the player a random perk. Two new wonder weapons, the Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll have also been released along with the Russian version of the Bowie Knife, the Sickle. The four original zombie characters, Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen are back. It is the second map where players can have zombies spawn next to them. It is the only map with the Lunar Lander. It is the fifth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. This map features Russian cosmonaut, scientist, military and civilian zombies. However, gas zombies do not return. This map also advances the zombie storyline much more than the previous Black Ops map Kino Der Toten. This map includes more radios similar to the ones in Der Reise and the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg which advances the story of Samantha Maxis as a demonic being. Characters from "Five" can be heard on this map by using the three red telephones. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead was released on May 3rd, 2011 in the Escalation map pack for Xbox 360 and later on June 10, 2011 for PS3. It is the first to feature celebrities as the playable characters. The celebrities are Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker, and Danny Trejo. It also features George A. Romero as a special boss-zombie that spawns before round 1. The map is also the first to include regular Ziplines and includes two new Wonder Weapons, the V-R11 and the Scavenger. It also introduces a new Perk-a-Cola called the Deadshot Daiquiri. The map is also the only one to include the Flinger. Original Characters Trapped is an Easter Egg in this map where the player must help the four 'original' characters escape to Paradise. The map also features the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as a Power-Up weapon, similar to Death Machine. It is awarded after completing the Original Characters Trapped. Shangri-La Shangri-La is the name of the map included in the Annihilation DLC. It is the first to feature Napalm Zombies, Shrieker Zombies, and Zombie Monkeys. The four original characters return as the playable characters after being teleported here from the Siberian facility in Call of the Dead. The map includes many new utilities, which are the Mine Cart, the Geyser, and the Water Slide. It also features two new weapons: the Spikemore and the 31-79 JGb215. There is also a major easter egg in this map referred to as Eclipse, which rewards a player with the Focusing Stone, giving them every perk permanently until the game ends. Moon 'Moon '''is the name of the map included in the Rezurrection DLC. It takes place on a base on the moon. The four original characters are playable. The map includes 1 new perk, and 2 new wonder weapons. 1 first wonder weapon is called the Wave Gun. It heats the zombies from the inside out. The second wonder weapon replaces the monkey bombs. It is called the Quantum Entanglement Device. It can curse or bless the players. Story Dr. Maxis and his scientist team, Group 935, were tasked with creating an army of super soldiers and new technology for the government project christened "Der Riese" or "The Giant". In his experiments, Maxis used Element 115 to create the zombies. The zombies, however, couldn't be controlled and would always be killed when they went berserk. While this was going on, Richtofen was testing 115 on living test subjects to create his super soldiers at a Siberian facility. In his experiments, Richtofen used Takeo, Nikolai Belinski, and an unknown Mexican. When Richtofen accidentally killed the Mexican, he replaced him with Dempsey. Dempsey had recently been captured when he led a Marine Recon team to an abandoned asylum to rescue Dr. Peter McCain, an OSS spy sent to infiltrate Group 935. Peter, however, had already been discovered, along with Harvey Yena. The testing affected each of the subjects' minds, making Dempsey extremely aggressive, quieting Takeo into only reciting Japanese proverbs, and making Nikolai functionless without vodka. It also had the side effect of erasing their memories. Richtofen also did testing on Samantha behind her father's back. The new weapons Group 935 created were also powered by 115. Maxis created the Ray Gun based on plans received from Shi No Numa. Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from 115 and the Monkey Bomb. Maxis promised to mass-produce the DG-2 to his superiors, but his growing infatuation with Sophia slowed his progress and infuriated Richtofen, who then plotted to overthrow him and take control of Group 935. Maxis also created 115-powered teleporters, but they would always destroy anything sent through them. All of these experiments were done with his assistant, Dr. Richtofen. When he used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first hellhound. The dog was teleported, but instead of being destroyed like the past test subjects, she was zombified. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Richtofen left the room. Richtofen then followed through with his previously-planned betrayal by locking Maxis and his daughter in the room with the hellhound, which apparently killed Maxis and Samantha. Richtofen then proceeded to cover up his betrayal and unleashed the zombies. Richtofen then took his super-soldiers from the Siberian facility to Shi No Numa, apparently to pick up element 115 from a meteor that had landed there and to get the Wunderwaffe DG-2. After this was done, the group went to Der Riese, which had been abandoned since the zombie takeover. The group used the Wunderwaffe DG-2's 115 to overcharge the Teleporter, making it capable of time travel. Richtofen was apparently unaware of this possibility until he tried it. He seems unconcerned that he and his partners have been teleported to an abandoned theater in Germany in an unknown year. Although he didn't know what year it was, Richtofen knew about the theater as it was the place Maxis would unveil the Teleporter to the German high command. Since Maxis was killed, the theater was abandoned. Sometime prior to Ascension, Yuri Kravcheski was transferred to work on sending monkeys into space, much to his dismay. His transfer was caused by his superior, Gersch, who he holds a grudge against. As the radio messages progress, Yuri notices the teddy bear and the Matryoshka dolls and wonders how a child could be let into the station. A child then slowly drives Yuri insane. Yuri, in his state of insanity, finishes the Gersch Device and has Gersch activate it, letting in the zombies and seemingly killing Gersch. Yuri soon realizes his mistake and is heard screaming at the end of the last recording. After the events of Kino der Toten, the main characters somehow reach the abandoned Soviet launch pad in Ascension, possibly by overcharging the Teleporter again, with the 115 meteor fragments found in the theater. When the game starts, the four are landing in the starting room on the lunar lander as the color turns to black and white (which the characters acknowledge). The characters then hear Gersch, who tells them that the mechanism must be repaired. He is referring to the Kassimir Mechanism, which must be repaired by completing different tasks. After all of the tasks are completed and the mechanism is repaired, Gersch is free and gives the characters 90-second death machines. While the events of Ascension are occurring in Russia, the events of "Five" are also unfolding in the Pentagon. A piece of Intel reveals that all Wunderwaffe materials were to be moved to American-controlled installations. As a mainframe is visible behind one of the windows in "Five", it is apparent that it was moved there as per this order. The Pentagon Thief was a scientist who took Soviet brainwashing technology and traveled back in time with a Teleporter and attempted to control the Zombies. This plan backfired somehow, leaving the scientist zombified and the Pentagon open to attack. While John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon are negotiating, zombies break into the Pentagon with only the four of them left to fight them. While fighting, they call the characters in Ascension using three red telephones spread across the Pentagon. As they continue fighting, the three super-soldier test subjects slowly regain their memories. Takeo is the first to remember, and remarks to himself that some day when the group is finished fighting zombies Richtofen will get what he deserves. He also shows his observations of the other two. He believes Nikolai drinks vodka because he wishes to forget the past and can't function when he remembers it, perhaps meaning Nikolai is beyond hope. Tank, on the other hand, is slowly making progress, as he remembers that he'd seen Richtofen before the fight at Shi No Numa. Takeo notes his shifting memories and believes Tank is finally remembering what Richtofen did. Sometime in the present, George A. Romero stumbled upon Group 935's research while making a WWII film. He and the cast took a ship out to an abandoned lab in Siberia. After he and the ship's crew were zombified, only the cast, made up of Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, and Michael Rooker, remained. This set the stage for Call of the Dead. After the Kassimir Mechanism was completed in Ascension, it overloaded the teleporter and sent the original characters to a Group 935 facility in Siberia, where they were trapped behind a locked door. The celebrities then helped them escape to Paradise. Escaping wasn't Richtofen's only goal, however, as he meant to travel to the Siberan facility to obtain the Golden Rod, which the celebrities found for him without knowing any better. Richtofen thanks the group by giving them the DG-2 to help them fight the zombies. In reality, the group could've escaped after the MDT security system was disabled. It is unknown what became of the celebrities after helping the group escape. Shangri-La, however, does not live up to its name, as its inhabitants have all been zombified before the group's arrival. Richtofen states that this is the last step to controlling the world before he is teleported there. The temple houses a mining facility filled with Element 115, explaining the inhabitants' zombification. Prior to the group's arrival to Shangri-La, two explorers, Brock and Gary went on an expedition to prove their theories on Argatha. Brock later figures out that the temple wasn't built by an ancient civilization, but by people in the modern era interpreting it. After investigating the temple, the pair accidentally activated the temple's time travel and died in the resulting Zombie attack. The group travels back in time and helps the pairs survive. The pair's changing fate is illustrated by the radio that changes message and location as the group helps them. When the group finally create the Focusing Stone, it lands on an altar with Richtofen's name on it, meaning the temple was in fact another Group 935 facility and explaining Richtofen's knowledge of its location. The two explorers are then sent back to the moment they discovered the temple, indicating that they're stuck in a never-ending loop. Now with both the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone in hand, Richtofen claims that everything is going to plan. iPhone/iPod Touch Application :''For the main article, see Call of Duty: ZOMBIES On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application for $9.99.The official site containing information and a download link for the game, retrieved November 16th 2009 Originally, only Nacht der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Zombie Verrückt was released for $4.99 on February 11th 2010.iPhone's World at War: Zombies Getting Verruckt Tomorrow The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. The game also includes an Aim-Assist like feature, as the camera will snap onto nearby targets, even from the hip. On June 2, 2010, Version 1.4 was released, and along with it, Shi No Numa, the third map to be released for the iPod/iPhone also for $4.99. As of September 30th 2010 version 1.5 was released and includes Der Riese, the fourth map, for no additional payment, new achievements, better Zombie AI, improved graphics, the previous two maps also made free, and made the app itself $4.99. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops s]] Players that bought the Hardened or Prestige editions of the game have access to the original four maps. The maps have had updates to their graphics and Cold War-era guns added to the Mystery Box. The four main characters have been added to all of the original maps, replacing the unnamed Marines. All games come with Kino der Toten automatically unlocked, while "Five" needs the player to beat the campaign, and Dead Ops Arcade needs the player to enter a code in the terminal. The First Strike DLC includes the level Ascension, the Escalation DLC includes Call of the Dead, and the Annihilation DLC includes Shangri-La. There is a Nazi Zombies mode for the Nintendo Wii edition of Black Ops. Currently the only map available is Kino der Toten, in which the graphics are scaled down in quality. A patch hinted to the release of "Five", Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, and Dead Ops Arcade for the Wii as it contained images of them contained in folders marked dlc1, dlc2, dlc3, and dlc4.http://hetoan2.com/forum/index.php?topic=1297.0 Call of Duty: Black Ops DS Zombie Mode appears on ''Call of Duty: Black Ops DS, in a similar format to the consoles. The concept of the game and many mechanics are the same, but many changes have also been made, such as an increase in damage from the zombies (able to down the player in one hit at round one), an increase in zombies' health, more points needed to buy weapons and doors (players are awarded more points for kills) and barrier mechanics (can't be repaired while being destroyed, more bars, zombies able to attack when mantling the barrier). Maps *The House — abandoned house in the north *The Facility — abandoned research facility *The Temple — remotely located temple *Overlook — abandoned outpost Trivia Both Games *There is a certain system for how characters interact with each other. With the original cast (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen), each character is either friendly, hostile, or neutral towards a character. That person's friendly character is always friendly to the person that the former character hates (For example, Dempsey is friendly towards Takeo and is hostile towards Richtofen. However, Takeo is friendly towards Richtofen.). Also, the character that the character is neutral with is friendly towards them (For example, Nikolai is neutral with Richtofen, but Richofen is friendly towards Nikolai.). It is also interesting to note that the person's hostile character is neutral with that person's friendly character (Ex: Takeo hates Nikolai, but Nikolai is neutral with Richtofen.). Moreover, the character that a person hates also hates them (Ex:Richtofen hates Dempsey and likewise.). This system is changed in "Five", where the characters that they are friendly with are friendly with them (Ex: Kennedy and McNamara are friendly towards each other.). Unlike the previous system, the character that the person is neutral with is also neutral with them (Ex: Nixon is neutral with Kennedy and likewise.). The same applies to who the character is hostile with (Nixon and McNamara are hostile with each other). Call of the Dead uses the same system as "Five", but with different characters. Here is a table for comparison (F = Friendly, H = Hostile, N = Neutral): :: *Only a max of 24 zombies can be alive at one time. If a zombie can't hit a player in a certain amount of time, the zombie dies out, allowing another zombie to spawn. *Every Zombies map has had a hidden musical easter egg. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *While playing co-op, it is not possible to use the "/record" console command. *ScrewAttack rated Nazi Zombies as the 5th best zombie game ever.ScrewAttack Top 10 Zombie Games, retrieved December 17, 2009 *All Zombies characters use the same first person character model, despite what their third person model looks like. It is similar to Miller's bare hands with green sleeves. *Repeatedly pressing the Y button on Xbox 360 (Or Triangle on PS3) in Solo will restart the game in third person. It is much harder to shoot, hence that there are no crosshairs. However, knifing is still quite easy. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Just before the countdown to the start of an online match, the words "Locking in bets" will appear briefly above the players names in the lobby, as if it were a Wager Match (confirmed on Xbox 360 and PS3). *Unlike in World at War, if the player dies, they will not keep the Bowie Knife or Sickle when they respawn. This is not the case for the Wii version. *''Black Ops'' Zombie characters have different first person models, most of which are borrowed from another character. **Dempsey and all playable characters of "Five" use Mason's model from "Payback" (bare arms and hands). This is the only model the characters use for Wii. **Nikolai uses Mason's model from "Vorkuta" (pale yellow sleeves with gray bloodstained gloves). **Takeo uses the NVA Scavenger model and Tropas Ghost model from multiplayer (beige sleeves, Bandages and beige fur). **Richtofen uses Hudson's model from "Rebirth" (long black gloves and yellow sleeves). *The Call of the Dead cast do not reuse first person models, instead they have their own unique ones. Videos Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies|First zombie update of GKNOVA6 Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies second update 10/21/10|Second zombie update of GKNOVA6 Video:GKNOVA6.com Update 12/22/10|GKNOVA6 opening as of 12/22/10 Video:Nacht Der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW)|Nacht der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW) Video:Call of Duty- Black Ops Pentagon Zombie Cutscene|Opening cutscene for "Five" References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Multiplayer Game modes